Osmehel Cadamaren
|crimes = Labour exploitation Attempted incrimination Terrorism Corruption Assault Genocide Mundicide Mass murder Treason Conspiracy Mass destruction World domination |type of villain = Wealthy Mastermind}} Osmehel Cadamaren is the main antagonist of the 2015 graphic novel Luna de Plutón (also known as Pluto's Moon in English). He is the richest person in the Solar System, ahead of Emperor Gargajo. He is also Mojo Bond's boss and the owner of Pluto, Charon and Nereid. He is owner too of many businesses in the Solar System. He is earlier introduced as a minor antagonist and character, but later, he reveals his true colors by trying to destroy the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets to conquer the solar system along with Calizo Popsttone and Meinhardt Hallyfax in a triumvirate. Biography Early life Not much is known about the early life of Osmehel Cadamaren, but it's known that by the time the events of the novel take place, Cadamaren is a ultramillonaire who owns several businesses and enterprises on the Solar System, including the moons of Pluto, Charon and Nereid. He had many philanthropists to control some of his businesses for him. Some years before the events of the novel, Cadamaren hired Mojo Bond as his general secretary to accompany him whenever he went while doing business. However, Cadamaren enjoyed to bully his secretary when he was in bad mood, which was almost always. For unknown reasons, despite having enough power to leave unemployed half Solar System if he desired so, Cadamaren became obsessed with seizing control of the galaxy for himself to rule it. Knowing that Emperor Gargajo posed a threat to his plan, however, Cadamaren associated with the Ogre Minister Calizo Popsttone and conspired to have Gargajo killed, taking advantage of the Ogres' feud against the Emperor for contaminating Iapetus, their moon. In exchange of his help, Cadamaren promised Poppstone to appoint him King of the Ogres upon getting rid of Metallus del Titanium. ''Luna de Plutón'' Osmehel Cadamaren first appears when Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium (Metallus' daughter) and his friend Knaach of Ravencourt III enter into Cadamaren's Herschel Magnatino to blind Emperor Gargajo for his crimes against the Ogres following Agent Kannongorff's mysterious death. While hiding amongst the ship's crowd, Knaach spots Cadamaren alongside Mojo Bond, revealing that he saw Cadamaren in the past, presumably during his life in the Jumbo Jumbo Circus. However, unknown to Claudia and Knaach, Cadamaren is intending to kill Gargajo with a bomb so he can buy the moons of Io and Iapetus. Ultimately, his plan fails and the bomb destroys most of his ship, yet Gargajo ends up killed by the elf Amen and his computer DIO. To not raise suspicions, however, Cadamaren has Bond place Kannongorff's corpse on the ship to incriminate him for Gargajo's death. When Metallus del Titanium is acussed to have planted the bomb on the Herschel Magnatino and tried by Judge Raah from the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets, Cadamaren is brought like a witness and declares that the only thing he would like to recover but that Metallus can't give it back to him are all those passengers who perished. When Claudia mentions her alibi to the judges about who truly killed Gargajo, Cadamen resists the temptation to not laugh at her like the judges. After leaving the court's room, however, Osmehel explains to Bond his plans for Iapetus and Io.Back to his office on Pluto, while preparing for a trip to Nepture, Cadamaren explains to Bond how he is going to gain more power and make more money with all the businesses he is going to acquire on Io now that Gargajo is dead and his wife Empress Flema has been beheaded as part of an ancient tradition of the planet. When explaining his plans to his secretary, Cadamaren gets irritated due Mojo's constant interruption, to which he throws his paperweight towards Bond's mouth to shut him up, much to his secretary's pain. Sometime after the battle between The Anubis and the Tungstenio over Titan, Osmehel comes with Mojo to the moon of Galatea, where he meets Monsieur Chakross, a Nereidian whose people has worked for Cadamaren into building the Imperial Reaper, a battleship Cadamaren commissioned in his plan to seize control of the galaxy. Once there, Cadamren meets Meinhardt Hallyfax, Emperor Gargajo's former battle commander-in-chief, who Cadamaren has hired to captain the ship. Before the ship takes off from Galatea, Cadamaren checks that the construction of the Imperial Reaper has finished and. After this, despite his promise to free the Nereidans and to the horror of Monsieur Chakross and some Neimoidians aboard the ship, Cadamaren betrays the Nereidans and destroys the moon of Galatea with the Cosmic Vigor of the Imperial Reaper, which he decides to be his new residence from then onwards. After destroying the Nautilus (a ship of the Federal Brotherhood) and killing Judge Raah in their search for the Ogres, the Imperial Reaper goes to Titan to retrieve Metallus, but King Panek refuses when the ship fails to contact him with Judge Raah. When Metallus uses the Devil's Finger of the Tungstenio to damage the Imperial Reaper, Hallyfax and Cadamaren contact Metallus, asking him to join them in ruling the galaxy once the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets is no more and that they get rid of Gargajo for him, offering him to take Titan to create his own empire, but Metallus refuses Cadamaren's offer. As such, Cadamaren and Hallyfax allow Calizo to reveal himself, who then tells Metallus that he killed Kannongorff and faked his death during the battle between The Anubis and the Tungstenio to join Cadamaren and Hallyfax in a triumvirate once they kill him. However, Amen appears and sacrifices himself to allow The Anubis and the Tungstenio to teletransport to Charon, the moon of Pluto. In the meantime while waiting the return of the Elves and the Ogres, Cadamaren and Hallyfax try to destroy with the Imperial Reaper the moon of Elara, but in the attempt, they roast the moon. After the Ogres and the Elves return aboard the Pegasus with Chakross' assistance, the ultimate battle of Cadamaren's forces against the Elves and the Ogres begins. However, the Pegasus proves to be more than a threat to the Imperial Reaper and they launch eight projectiles which impact in one of the wings of the Imperial Reaper, definitely dooming the ship much to the horror of Cadamaren and Hallyfax, with the latter refusing to leave the ship to not lose the battle due his pride. Knowing he will be held responsible for his attempted coup'd'etat, Cadamaren concludes that he will need to hire many lawyers once he leaves the ship. While the crewmembers of his ship run away for their lives in spite that there are no escape capsules available for them, Cadamaren makes his way to the Private Escape Capsules Bay, where he finds that Calizo Poppstone is trying to escape in the only function capsule. Although Calizo offers him to share the capsule and desert together from the battle, Cadamaren betrays and kills Calizo by shooting a dart with poison of plutonian viper into his jugular, spitting on Calizo's corpse before entering into the capsule, given that he would not feel comfortable sharing it with Calizo. Finally alone, Cadamaren leaves the Imperial Reaper aboard the escape capsule, trying to land on a safe destination where he has a property. Unfortunately for Cadamaren, the past damage the capsule endured during the battle between the Tungstenio and The Anubis prove to be enough for the oxygen reserve to leak off the ship. Desperate, Cadamaren tries to land safely on Titan, but his efforts are in vain and Cadamaren ends up dying once all oxygen runs out off of the capsule, which keeps going to an unknown fate in the infinite cosmos. One year later, Knaach mentions that Cadamaren was never pronounced dead by the galactic comunity, who assumed he just disappeared without explanation. After his "disappearance", the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets decided to not dismantle his businesses and they appointed the philanthropists who seconded Cadamaren to take charge of his enterprises and businesses. In addition, scientists of an Io laboratory sponsored by Cadamaren Enterprises managed to develop and antidote to decontaminate the Iapetus' atmosphere, creating a species of bacteria that slowly eats the poison of the atmosphere. Trivia *Although Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium and Knaach of Ravencourt III are his enemies, they never interact with Osmehel Cadamaren directly. However, Knaach saw Cadamaren in the past, probably during his life in the Jumbo Jumbo Circus, while Cadamaren saw Claudia during the judgement of Metallus and possibly when Calizo revealed himself to Metallus. *His name is a probably reference of the Cubam-Venezuelan tycoon Osmel Sousa or a variant of 'Ozmel', a name that means Altruist in Turkish, and his last name is a (same, probably) ''reference to the last name ''Cadman ''surname (Name of many politicians) or a pun for the spanish words for corpse ''(Cadáver). *Osmehel is an ironic full reference to the ancient Greek god Pluto, the god of wealth. Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Fighters Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Slaver Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:The Heavy Category:Hegemony